


paul gets a cat

by soft_decay



Category: Petscop
Genre: Fluff, One-Shot, i wrote this before the tony reveal, meow, pet shop, very minor hand injury, what a pleasant surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_decay/pseuds/soft_decay
Summary: “Cat, what’re you doing? Stupid.”- Paul P. Petscop, 2018 (?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	paul gets a cat

Paul didn’t set out to buy a cat. But looking at the two paws outstretched longingly at him through the bars of the cage, he kinda had to. 

“Who’re you, ya dingus?” he muttered, crouching down a little to read the little tag next to the cage. He narrowly missed a swipe of affection.  _ Tony,  _ it read.  _ European shorthair. 1 year old. Loves running in circles and being petted. _

Paul looked again at the straining cat before him. “You know I was only here to get fish food, right?”

Tony meowed.

“Yeah, okay,” With a grunt, Paul stood up straight so he could ask for the price. “I guess I’m gonna have to give Bubbles away before you eat him.”

Tony meowed again, and before either of them knew it, the transaction was complete.

\----

“Uh, what the fuck?”

The cat was gone. Paul had left to get pizza and now Tony the European shorthair was nowhere to be found. 

He put the pizza down on his dining-kitchen table hybrid and went about walking all over his tiny apartment making an assortment of weird noises to try and get his cat out of hiding. 

It was only when Paul gave up and went to flop on his couch that he finally found his new pet wedged neatly between his couch cushions. 

It looked like it was pretty comfortable. 

“Oh my god,” muttered Paul, reaching in to pull the cat out. “I could’ve sat on you, fuckin’ idiot-”

In a flash, the cat lashed out with one of his tiny paws and scratched Paul in the back of his hand. 

“Ow!”

He looked at his hand. There was a line of reddened skin and a little bit of blood. It smarted. Paul gave his cat an incredulous glare, but it didn’t even blink. 

He was really starting to hate this cat. 

Paul straightened and headed to his bathroom to clean the scratch and get a bandaid. 

When he came back, Tony had somehow gotten out of the couch and was now sitting on top of the pizza box. Paul couldn’t even guess how that tiny thing had gotten on top of his kitchen-dinner table, but it was kind of scary. 

Great, now he couldn’t even eat his pizza without risking another injury. 

The couch was game, though. Paul threw himself down with a sigh and booted up his Playstation on his ancient TV. Whatever. Maybe his impulsive pet purchase would pay off at some point. For now, he was going to ignore it and play some nostalgia-rending PS1 games until he fell asleep.

He did. When he finally came to, Paul’s controller was on the ground and his new cat was curled up on his lap, warm, soft, and asleep. 

Paul chuckled. 

“Stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i named the cat “Tony” cause the only canon fact we know about it is that it’s stupid and Tony = dummy in P24. of course, this was before the creator’s name was revealed.
> 
> in hindsight, it’s pretty funny that i accidentally named a dumb cat after the Man Himself. bless you Tony. i hope you’re doing well.
> 
> anyway, i’m sad that Petscop is ending, but this doesn’t mean the content(TM) has to end too. i’ll probably drag this cryptic horse right on into 2020. go Petscop, go Tony, and happy break.


End file.
